Le petit fugueur
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Il y a un garçon étrange devant la porte et il prétend être le filleul de Harry Potter...(traduction)


_Voici un petit texte sympa avec Teddy, Dudley et Harry. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, le texte est de SoulMalady, j'ai simplement fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : Il y a un garçon étrange à la porte. Et il prétend être le filleul de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Le petit fugueur**

 **OoOo**

« Perdu, gamin ? »

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux sous les cristaux de neige qui tombaient en continu, tentant de distinguer les traits de l'homme debout en face de lui. « Non » répondit-il, ses yeux étincelèrent de mépris. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air perdu ?

Le gros homme pinça les lèvres. « Tu es en train de traînasser. » observa-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« Je suis simplement assis ici. »

« C'est du pareil au même. »

« Oh. »

L'homme souffla avec exaspération et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se détourner et de pousser la porte qui grinça. Mais quand il entendit des bruits de pas à côté de lui, il marqua une pause et regarda l'enfant d'un œil sévère. Le garçon s'était redressé sur ses pieds et était en train de soulever un sac à dos qui devait certainement peser son poids. Il scrutait l'homme avec un sourire hésitant. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas que _vous_ viviez ici »

« Est-ce que je te connais ? »

« Nan, mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je sais _qui_ vous êtes. »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

« Dudley Dursley. »

Dudley ouvrit la bouche, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas poser cette question, du moins pas tout de suite. Donc, il grinça des dents et lança un regard noir à ce drôle de gamin qui se tenait devant lui. Le garçon sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre pour essayer de se tenir chaud et son manteau d'un rouge vif ne semblait pas très chaud pour la nuit glaciale qui s'annonçait. Il portait des mitaines minces, sa longue chevelure brune était plaquée de part et d'autre de sa tête, et son écharpe à carreaux était étroitement nouée autour de son cou. Malgré le froid vigoureux, son visage était toujours éclairé d'un large sourire. « Qui es-tu ? » s'enquit-il, perplexe.

« Je suis Ted. Teddy Lupin. Je suis le filleul de Harry. Vous vous souvenez de Harry ? »

Sa mâchoire chuta sous la stupéfaction. « Hein ? Harry qui ? »

« Le filleul de Harry » répéta Teddy, un brin impatient. « Je peux entrer ? J'ai vraiment froid, Mr Dursley. »

« Euh, je...euh, bien sûr » Dudley déverrouilla la serrure et poussa la porte, laissant passer l'enfant. Teddy traversa pratiquement la petite cour intérieure en courant, et suivit le chemin qui menait à l'entrée. Duddley le fixa un moment en poussant un soupir, puis il lui emboîta rapidement le pas. Harry. Cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce nom. Il contourna Teddy et sonna à la porte.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Teddy. « Quelqu'un se trouve à la maison ? Je ne savais pas ! »

« Tu n'as pas essayé la cloche ? » murmura Dudley.

« Nan. »

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une jeune femme qui portait un tee-shirt gris et large, un pantalon de pyjama rose et un tablier tacheté. Ses cheveux sombres étaient noués en une queue de cheval serrée et ses grands yeux bleus lumineux se posèrent sur Duddley puis sur l'enfant. « Oh, bonjour » hésita-t-elle. « Euh... » Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers Duddley. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Hmmm. » Il avait déjà oublié le nom du garçon. « C'est... »

« Teddy. »

« C'est ça, c'est Teddy » Il pencha ostensiblement la tête vers sa femme. Elle secoua la tête d'un air incrédule, comme elle reculait pour les laisser passer. Teddy se précipita à l'intérieur avec joie, faisant attention à ne pas mettre de boue sur le tapis. Il enleva ses bottes et posa son sac à dos dans un placard.

Pendant ce temps la jeune femme, qui s'appelait Ruby, tira Dudley de côté. « Qui est-ce ? » siffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. » dit-il sur un ton vague.

« Je suis le filleul de Harry. » expliqua Teddy à nouveau.

« Harry ? » Ruby fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, le cousin de Dudley. Vous le connaissez, non ? »

Évidemment pas...Elle se tourna lentement vers Dudley. « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ton cousin ? »

« Des affaires de famille » soupira Dudley. « Va voir le dîner, Ruby. Laisse-moi une minute avec lui, d'accord ? » Ruby fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne voulait pas faire une scène devant un enfant. Alors elle s'éloigna, pour vérifier leur repas. Dudley se tourna vers Teddy. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

« J'avais envie de vous voir » répondit l'enfant en levant de grands yeux innocents. « J'avais envie de vous voir et de vous parler. »

« Et je suppose que Harry n'en sait rien ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Je peux rester ici ce soir ? Je rentrerai demain matin, c'est promis. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » répliqua Duddley. « Tu t'es enfui ? »

« Euh...non...enfin... »

« Ça, ça veut dire oui. »

« Ouais. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! » Il pressa une main sur sa bouche comme il contemplait le garçon. « Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Pas loin de huit ans. »

« Il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Ce soir. »

Teddy fit la moue. « Mais il fait froid » marmonna-t-il.

Duddley roula des yeux. « Je ne voulais pas dire rentrer chez toi de ton propre chef. Je peux appeler tes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre, non ? J'ai autre chose à faire que d'avoir un gamin sur les bras, cette nuit » grogna-t-il.

« J'ai perdu mes parents. »

Pour la seconde fois, la mâchoire de Duddley se décrocha, et un silence pesant s'installa.

Teddy attendit qu'il lui pose d'autres questions, mais comme elles ne venaient pas, il se mit à jouer distraitement avec les extrémités de son écharpe tout en observant le hall étroit et mal éclairé. C'était une maison vraiment vieille. Elle n'était pas très jolie, mais une odeur alléchante lui chatouillait les narines. Il avait vraiment faim et espérait qu'il pourrait manger un petit quelque chose.

« Veux-tu dîner, Teddy ? » proposa doucement Ruby, près de la porte, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

Teddy fut le premier à se reprendre. Il lui adressa un charmant sourire et hocha la tête. « Merci beaucoup ! Je suis _affamé_! » Il se précipita vers la cuisine, laissant la gentille dame lui ouvrir la voie.

Il fallut un bon moment à Duddley pour reprendre ses esprits. Pas de parents. Comme Harry...Il expira pour repousser ses doutes. Que devait-il faire à ce sujet ? Il ôta ses vêtements d'hiver, plongé dans ses pensées. Sa femme ne savait rien sur cette partie de sa famille. Il avait pris soin de l'éloigner. Il avait vu comment ses parents avaient repoussé Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Ruby soit comme ça.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il trouva Teddy assis sur le comptoir avec une assiette sur les genoux, engloutissant des lasagnes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ruby lui tendit un verre d'eau avant de se tourner vers son mari. « Je vais te chercher une assiette ».

Il hocha la tête sans l'avoir vraiment entendue. Teddy. Filleul de Harry. Que se passait-il ? Il se pencha sur le comptoir en face du garçon. « Vis-tu avec Harry ? »

« Hum-mm » Teddy hocha la tête et déglutit. « Et ma grand-mère. Parfois, je reste avec ma grand-mère et parfois avec Harry. »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

« Euh... »

« Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter ? »

« Eh bien... »

« Tu t'es disputé avec eux ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est...euh...Quelque chose d'autre... »

Ruby se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à son mari. « Nous devrions les appeler, leur dire qu'il est ici, non ? » Elle se tourna vers le garçon. « Tu connais leur numéro de téléphone, mon chéri ? »

Teddy fronça les sourcils. « Numéro de téléphone ? »

Duddly réalisa rapidement qu'insister de cette façon ne rendrait la situation que plus étrange. Il toussota et intervint « Je ne pense pas que... »

« Ouais, je connais le numéro de téléphone de Harry. »

« Bien » Ruby n'avait évidemment pas fait attention au commentaire de Dudley. « Nous allons les appeler ensemble, d'accord ? Je suis sûre qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi, Teddy. »

Le garçon fit la moue à nouveau, mais ne répliqua rien quand elle attrapa le téléphone sans fil posé sur le bord du comptoir. Dudley était à court de mots quand l'enfant composa les chiffres de l'appareil. Ruby appuya le combiné sur son oreille pour écouter la sonnerie. « C'est parti » murmura-t-elle quand elle l'entendit. Elle essaya de remettre le téléphone à Teddy. Mais il secoua obstinément la tête et garda ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle l'encouragea avec quelques hochements de tête, mais buté, il continua de refuser en secouant la tête. « Ils doivent être si inquiets » lui dit-elle encore. « Tu veux leur parler ? »

« Harry va se mettre en colère contre moi... »

Une voix faible retentit à l'intérieur du téléphone. Quelqu'un avait décroché. Ruby soupira et décida de répondre. « Bonjour » salua-t-elle. « Qui est au téléphone ? »

Duddley regardait attentivement sa femme, tentant de discerner le reste de la conversation en fonction de ce qu'elle répondait.

« Je vois. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop inquiet, mais Teddy est actuellement à mon domicile » Elle sursauta et éloigna le combiné de son oreille. On pouvait entendre des cris de colère à l'autre bout. Elle grimaça et regarda son mari, l'appelant silencieusement à l'aide.

Duddley fut d'abord réticent, mais il prit le téléphone. « Allo ? » dit-il brusquement.

Les cris se calmèrent d'un coup, puis une voix hésitante et étrangement familière résonna. « Allo ? »

« Harry ? »

« Oui...Qui... »

« C'est Dudley » répondit-il. Il fut accueilli par le plus assourdissant des silences. Il se demanda ce qui était le plus effrayant, les cris, ou ce silence. « Ton enfant est chez moi » continua-t-il. « Il veut passer la nuit chez moi. »

« Quoi ? Non, ce...ce n'est pas...Je suis vraiment désolé pour... »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance » interrompit Dudley. « Voici mon adresse » Il indiqua le numéro de sa maison et le nom de la rue. « Tu vas pouvoir le ramener chez lui »

« Merci. Je suis encore désolé... »

« C'est rien. »

« Je-je serai là dans une minute »

« Bien sûr, pas de souci.»

« Merci, Dudley. »

« Ouais. »

« Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duddley fixa l'enfant qui ne savait plus où se mettre. « Il va bien » répondit-il à Harry. « Il a un peu froid, mais il va bien. »

« Ok. Je te vois tout à l'heure, alors. Salut. »

« Au revoir. »

« Ah, euh, attends. Désolé, euh... »

Duddley se pinça l'arrête du nez, soupirant intérieurement et écouta Harry bégayer.

« Tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui, je suis toujours là. » marmonna-t-il.

« Désolé...euh...à qui ai-je parlé tout à l'heure ? »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ruby. « A ma femme » répondit-il.

« Oh, je vois. Tu pourras lui présenter des excuses à elle aussi ? »

« Hmm »

« Merci, j'arrive bientôt. »

« Au revoir ». Cette fois Dudley prit l'initiative et mit fin à l'appel. La cuisine devint brusquement silencieuse. Ruby et Teddy le fixaient si intensément qu'il commença à se demander s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal au téléphone. « Quoi ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Tu as un cousin dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé » rétorqua Ruby d'un ton sévère. « Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Écoute, il...Nous ne sommes pas très proches » essaya-t-il d'expliquer. « On ne l'a jamais été vraiment et on a perdu le contact quand on était très jeune. Il n'y a rien à rajouter, d'accord ? Il a dû probablement m'oublier jusqu'à maintenant. » Il fit un geste de la main pour signifier que la discussion était close.

« Non, c'est pas vrai » lança Teddy. Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui jeta Dudley parce qu'il s'était retourné vers Ruby. « Harry n'a pas oublié Dudley, ok ? Ne vous inquiétez pas » Il se mit à lécher sa fourchette. « C'est vraiment délicieux, Mme Dursley. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Ruby »

« Ruby ? J'aime bien ce nom. Il est très beau. »

« Oh merci ! Tu es un petit charmeur, toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais je sais » Teddy haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « Ma grand-mère le dit _tout_ le temps. Et vous savez quoi ? »

Ruby esquissa un sourire. « Non, dis-moi » le poussa-t-elle.

« Je suis assez mignon, hein ? »

Elle rit de bon cœur. « Voyez-vous ça ! »

L'enfant sourit largement. « Je le sais que trop. Ma grand-mère le dit aussi tout le temps. Elle dit aussi que je lui rappelle ma mère » Puis son sourire s'évanouit et il lança d'une voix triste. « Ma mère est morte. Et mon père aussi. C'est pour ça que je reste avec ma grand-mère et Harry »

Ruby redevint sérieuse. « Je suis vraiment désolée » lui dit-elle avec sincérité. « Harry avait l'air très inquiet au téléphone. Je suis sûre qu'il a eu très peur. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir comme ça. »

« Mais, mais je voulais juste voir Dudley » Son regard se posa sur l'homme costaud qui devenait de plus en plus morose. « Je voulais voir la famille de Harry. »

« Ah... » La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle sentait un nœud désagréable lui tordre la poitrine. L'enfant semblait si triste. « Eh bien... » Elle essaya d'égayer son humeur. « Je suis impatiente de voir aussi la famille de Dudley. »

« Je fais partie de votre famille » déclara Teddy. « Je sais que je suis agaçant. Parfois un peu casse-pied. Mais je suis sympa, je vous jure ! Et vous, vous avez des bébés ? J'ai grandi avec des bébés. Je suis un grand-frère sympa. Demandez aux Weasley. Je les garde tout le temps. Vous avez des bébés ? »

Ruby commençait à aimer ce garçon turbulent de plus en plus. « Pas encore » dit-elle. Puis elle se pencha avec un air conspirateur. « Mais dans quelques mois, ce sera très probable. »

Teddy laissa échapper un soupir théâtral. « C'est vrai ? » fit-il en souriant. « Je pourrais venir le voir ? Je serais vraiment doux. Et calme aussi. Je sais que les nouveaux bébés aiment être au calme. Je pourrais venir, alors ? »

« Tu pourras venir, mais en _prévenant_ d'abord ta grand-mère, d'accord ? »

« Ça marche ! »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnette.

« Oh » grimaça Teddy. « Voilà Harry. »

Ruby fronça les sourcils. « Déjà ? »

Dudley préféra ne pas relever. Il quitta la cuisine à contrecœur et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une pareille réunion aurait lieu chez lui. Il avait rendue la vie de Harry assez difficile, voire même très difficile. Il avait besoin de se préparer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait en finir avec ça. Et vite. Il enfouit la culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'estomac alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Harry leva les yeux vers Dudley. Dudley le regarda en retour. Tous deux ignoraient qu'ils allaient se retrouver un jour face à face. Et ils semblaient avoir tant changé.

Pourtant, certaines choses restaient les mêmes.

Harry avait toujours la même tignasse noire corbeau et en désordre, des yeux verts sombres et hantés, et cette posture un peu maladroite. Et Dudley avait toujours cette stature impressionnante, il mesurait plus de 1m90, avait une mâchoire trapue et une expression revêche. C'est comme s'ils avaient remontés de dix ans en arrière, quand les Dursley avaient laissé Harry seul dans la maison avant de fuir un sombre danger qui rôdait dans ce monde étrange et magique.

« Bonjour » marmonna Harry.

Dudley recula. « Entre ». Il laissa son cousin passer et referma la porte derrière lui. « Ses affaires sont là » Il fit un geste vers une paire de chaussures, une écharpe , un manteau et un sac à dos entassés dans le hall.

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les affaires de Teddy. Il se baissa pour ranger le bazar laissé par son filleul. « Je suis tellement désolé » soupira-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il... »

« Harry ! »

Il leva brusquement les yeux. Il eut juste le temps de voir Teddy se précipiter avec lui, avant qu'une paire de bras ne le serre avec force. Il enroula ses bras autour du garçon, sans perdre une seconde. Il avait eu tellement peur. « S'il te plaît, ne refait plus une chose pareille » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de l'enfant. « J'ai cru que quelque chose de terrible t'était arrivé. »

« Ne sois pas stupide » Teddy fit claquer sa langue. « Je t'ai laissé un mot. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? » Il relâcha son parrain. « Je l'avais laissé sur la table de la cuisine. »

« Je ne pouvais pas le lire, Teddy » fit Harry, impuissant. « Tu sais bien que personne n'arrive à lire tes pattes de mouche, pas vrai ? »

« C'est pas ma faute si j'ai du mal. » répliqua l'enfant.

Harry le tira contre lui et le serra à nouveau. « Excuse-moi » murmura-t-il. « Je t'aime. »

« Regarde qui j'ai trouvé ! »

Son regard dévia vers Dudley. « Oui, j'ai vu. Est-ce que tu l'as précisé dans ton mot ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Euh... »

« Je vois » Harry se dégagea de Teddy et se redressa. Il avait l'air aussi gêné que son cousin. « Merci de m'avoir appelé » dit-il à Dudley. « Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, ni où chercher. »

« Pas de quoi » répondit Dudley. Beaucoup de souvenirs désagréables refaisaient surface. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry avec un air aussi sincère. Une toux discrète le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda sa femme. « Oh, euh... » Il fit un geste vers elle. « Voici Ruby »

Harry lui sourit timidement. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure au téléphone » lui dit-il. « Je...j'étais un peu...remonté. »

« C'est normal » répondit-elle. « Voulez-vous rester un peu, Harry ? Teddy était en train de manger tout à l'heure. »

« Oh, non, non, ne vous dérangez pas » dit Harry d'un ton précipité. « Vous avez été si... »

« Laisse le petit finir de manger » déclara Duddley avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard que sa femme lui lançait.

« Je vais finir de manger rapidement » promit Teddy. Il saisit la main de Harry et le tira vers l'avant. « Allez. J'ai mangé dans la cuisine. On a qu'à aller discuter là bas. »

Une minute plus tard, tout ce petit monde s'était regroupé autour d'une petit table dans un coin de la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon. Ruby alluma les lumières de la maison, qui ne parue plus aussi terne que tout à l'heure. Harry ne cessait de présenter ses excuses. Teddy était assis sur les genoux de son parrain et engloutissait ses lasagnes d'un air toujours aussi affamé. Dudley était assis en face d'eux, affalé dans un fauteuil trop petit pour lui. Il observait ses invités, en prenant soin de cacher ses émotions.

Harry tenait le garçon tout contre lui, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment perdu le garçon. Teddy se tortilla et se tourna vers son parrain en lui souriant. « Tu es heureux que j'ai pu trouver Dudley ? » voulu-t-il savoir. Harry aurait dû s'en douter. Teddy essayait toujours de le rendre heureux, que ce soit en lui préparant des œufs au petit déjeuner ou en faisant sa lessive dans la baignoire. Comment aurait-il pu en vouloir à ce petit chenapan ? Il hocha la tête, car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Ruby revint dans la cuisine et s'assit sur la dernière chaise vide tout en dévisageant attentivement le cousin de Dudley. « Est-ce que vous habitez dans le coin ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Oui, ce n'est pas très loin» répondit Harry d'un ton vague.

« C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas venu avant » ajouta-t-elle. « Teddy envisage de revenir plus tard. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

C'était Teddy tout craché de faire quelque chose ça. Harry soupira intérieurement et sourit. « Tant qu'il ne vous embête pas. »

« Pas de problème. La famille de Dudley est aussi ma famille, non ? » dit-elle avec simplicité. Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait parti de la famille de Dudley. « Que faites-vous comme travail ? »

« Harry attrape les méchants » annonça fièrement Teddy.

Il pinça le garçon pour le faire taire. Mais Ruby souriait déjà avec un air ravi. « Je ne serais pas étonnée que vous soyez un agent de police » avoua-t-elle. « Impressionnant »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et vous ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oh, je travaille avec des ordinateurs. Des trucs assez ennuyeux pour certains. »

Il regarda Dudley. « Et toi ? »

« La même chose que ma femme » répondit son cousin.

Harry cacha son amusement. D'une certaine façon, il avait du mal à imaginer Dudley assis derrière un bureau, en train de taper sur un ordinateur... »Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

« Nous avons fait connaissance à l'université » dit Ruby. « Vous ne l'auriez pas cru, hein ? » ajouta-elle en riant.

« Pas vraiment » murmura-t-il honnêtement.

« Êtes-vous marié, Harry ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers sa main, un pur réflexe étant donné qu'il connaissait la réponse. « Oui, je l'ai aussi rencontrée à l'école » sourit-il.

« Teddy m'a dit qu'il restait avec vous ? » Ruby fit un clin d'œil à l'enfant quand il leva les yeux en entendant son nom. « Il m'a dit aussi qu'il était calme et aimait s'occuper des enfants. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Oui, parfois » Il serra encore Teddy. « Il aime bien s'occuper des miens. J'en ai quelques uns. »

« Quelques-uns ?! » s'exclamèrent les Dursley à l'unisson.

Teddy reposa sa fourchette. « Trois, plus moi » dit-il en levant les quatre doigts. « Ça fait quatre »

Ruby secoua la tête, l'air incrédule. « Mon Dieu, comment avez-vous fait ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander. « Vous êtes si jeune. »

Harry fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde. « Jeune ? » fit-il en écho.

Dudley secoua la tête, regrettant que sa femme soit aussi curieuse. « Il a notre âge » marmonna-t-il.

Elle demeura bouche bée. « Oh... » Elle avait eu en quelque sorte l'impression que Harry était beaucoup plus jeune. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont il se comportait avec Teddy. Ils ressemblaient plus à des frères qu'à un père et son fils. « C'est juste que vous faites tellement jeune. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce commentaire, et préféra garder le silence. Malheureusement, ce silence s'étira. Teddy continuait à manger tranquillement, levant de temps en temps la tête pour sourire à Ruby et Dudley. Pendant ce temps, Ruby lançait un regard assassin à Dudley, un regard dont il était souvent habitué. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des cousins du _même âge_ puissent être aussi éloignés. Sa famille paraissait très différente de celle de son mari. Son cousin ne faisait même pas parti des invités de la liste de leur mariage. C'était à peine croyable.

Harry tira un fil lâche sur la chemise de Teddy. « Comment vont tes parents ? » demanda-t-il à Dudley.

« Très bien. »

« Bien. »

Teddy posa à nouveau sa fourchette. « Fini ! » lança-t-il. « C'était super bon, Ruby »

« Merci mon chou » rougit la jeune femme. Elle se leva de la table pour ramasser les couverts et les assiettes. « Je range ça, et ensuite, je te montrerai la chambre d'enfant. On la peint, il n'y a pas longtemps.»

« Oh cool ! » Teddy sauta des genoux de Harry avant que ce dernier ne puisse protester.

« Harry et Dudley pourront discuter un peu » ajouta-elle. Elle prit la main de Teddy et rangea la vaisselle sale dans l'évier avant de l'emmener hors de la cuisine grimper les escaliers.

Les deux hommes restèrent tendus et mal à l'aise un long moment. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Harry se tortilla sur son siège tandis que Dudley fixait une tache sur la table. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Tout s'était passé il y a si longtemps. Le mieux était de tout oublié.

« Une chambre d'enfant ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Dudley acquiesça. « Ruby est enceinte. »

« Félicitations. »

« Merci. »

Harry ne pouvait plus supporter ce malaise entre eux. Il se pencha en avant, croisant les mains sur la table. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant, Dudley » hésita-t-il. « Je sais que j'aurais dû au moins vérifier que tes parents et toi aillent bien, mais j'ai pensé que... »

« C'est rien » répondit Dudley. C'était arrivé il y a si longtemps. « Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Vraiment. »

« Tu t'étais inquiété ? »

Harry ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il devina sans peine. Dudley semblait assez préoccupé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il aurait au moins dû appeler les Dudley, une fois la guerre terminée. A vrai dire, ils n'avait même pas pensé à eux, du moins pas avant plusieurs mois. Dudley avait dû se poser des questions durant une longue période. « Tout se passe bien » dit-il à l'adresse de son cousin. « Plus personne n'en a après moi, maintenant. »

« Mais _qui_ en avait après toi ? Personne ne m'a rien dit. J'ai dû traverser tout le pays et personne ne m'a expliqué _pourquoi_. »

Il ne savait pas jusqu'où aller avec ça. « C'est une longue histoire » marmonna-t-il. « Le, euh...L'homme qui a tué mes parents, il voulait s'en prendre à moi aussi. Ce soir là, quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, on s'est dit que, peut-être, il essaierait de vous faire du mal. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a dit de partir. »

« J'avais deviné » Dudley se rassit et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Cette nuit là, qu'à voulu dire cette femme ? Elle a dit que nous ne savions pas ce que tu allais traverser...Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? »

Harry préférait ne pas en parler. Il secoua la tête. « Ne t'en préoccupe pas. »

« Est-ce que quelque chose de mauvais s'est produit ? »

Comment pourrait-il expliquer cela. « Mon monde, il est différent du tien » commença-t-il. « Lorsque certaines choses se produisent dans mon monde, elles ne touchent pas forcément ton monde. C'est pour ça que tu ne sais rien sur certaines choses qui se sont passées dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Mais ce n'est _pas_ un monde différent, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? » contesta calmement Dudley. « Tu es toujours mon cousin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours dans mon monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie. Pourquoi n'en est-il pas de même pour toi ? Pourquoi cela doit-il rester secret ? »

« Parce que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que ça fait » essaya de raisonner Harry. « Certaines personnes préfèrent ne pas savoir. »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie »

« Je...Ce n'est pas...Tu allais mourir...Ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Je n'ai rien contre toi. Tu le sais ça, non ? »

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler. « Je le sais, Dudley. »

« Et tu sais aussi que je m'en veux pour toutes ces choses horribles que je t'ai faites, pas vrai ? »

Il expira, profondément consterné. « Je _sais_ cela. Bien sûr que je le sais. Écoute, peut-être pourrions-nous en reparler plus tard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hmm »

Une minute de silence plus tard, ils entendirent Ruby et Teddy descendre les escaliers. Harry se leva de sa chaise comme ils pénétraient dans la cuisine. Le garçon avait le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire. « J'ai vu la chambre du bébé. C'est tout jaune et tout vert. Je pense que ce sera agréable comme chambre » déclara-t-il.

« C'est bien, mon bonhomme» répondit Harry sur le même ton joyeux. « Es-tu prêt à partir maintenant ? »

« Hum »

« Va mettre tes chaussures et ton manteau, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! » Teddy sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Harry boutonna sa veste alors qu'il suivait son filleul. « Merci de nous avoir reçu, Ruby » dit-il. « C'était sympa. »

« Je vous en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Dudley resta en arrière avec ses mains dans les poches et son air sombre coutumier. Il regardait ses invités s'emmitoufler. Harry aida Teddy à remettre son sac à dos et l'enveloppa avec son écharpe. Une fois ses mitaines enfilées, Teddy saisit la main de Harry.

« Je serais ravie de rencontrer votre famille » invita Ruby avec facilité.

« J'en parlerais à Ginny » lui promit Harry. « Et encore félicitations pour votre futur enfant. »

« Je vous remercie. Je ne dirais pas non pour quelques conseils. »

Il se mit à rire. « Je pense que je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour ça. Ginny en sait bien plus que moi. »

Ruby se mit à genoux pour caresser la joue de Teddy. « C'était super de te voir. Je suis sûre que nous deviendront bons amis, pas vrai ? »

« Oh oui ! » convint Teddy d'un ton joyeux.

Harry adressa un signe de tête en direction de Dudley. « Merci pour la discussion » dit-il doucement.

Dudley acquiesça en retour. « A bientôt, alors. »

Harry marqua une pause comme si un souvenir remontait brusquement à la surface. « Prends-soin de toi, Big D. »

Cela fit presque sourire Dudley.

Comme ils fermaient la porte derrière eux, les Dursley restèrent un moment devant la porte. Teddy leur fit un signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les voir. Puis il se pencha contre Harry, en soupirant profondément. « C'était génial » dit-il à haute voix.

« C'était génial de m'effrayer comme ça ? Tu plaisantes ! » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe. Teddy ricana. « Je t'attache à ta chaise à partir de maintenant. Comme ça, je saurais _toujours_ où tu es. »

« Oh, pour ça, il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes ! »répliqua Teddy en se mettant à courir.

« Attends un peu, petit chenapan ! » rit Harry en se lançant à sa poursuite.


End file.
